If only you knew
by breezy531
Summary: This is a Hermione and McGonagall romance Femslash im no good at summaries if you don't like femslash don't read
1. thinking ever thinking

Hermione lay in bed staring at the canopy, thinking… ever thinking. She didn't know what to do. Professor McGonagall's face flashed before her eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She had been in love with her professor since her first day at Hogwarts.

The day she had been sorted into Gryffindor she was ecstatic and the sorting hat had read her mind. "She's the head of Gryffindor House you know" a little voice inside her head had said when the sorting hat had been placed upon it. She blushed slightly not knowing the had could read her mind and know she had been staring at Hogwarts Transfiguration Teacher and Deputy Headmistress. "Oh please let me be in Gryffindor, please let me be in Gryffindor…" Hermione had repeated in her head until she heard the voice again. "You have all the qualities of a Gryffindor, yes, yes you would make a exemplary Gryffindor! It's all here, right here in your head" the voice paused and Hermione thought it had said it's peace when the voice echoed inside her head once more "by the way dear her name is Professor Minerva McGonagall" Hermione was about to thank the hat politely when… "Gryffindor!" the hat had shouted to the Great Hall that faithful day. Hermione had kept her eyes on her head of house all through the start of term feast, and just couldn't figure out exactly what it was that attracted her to this older stern looking witch. Her robes flattered her figure perfectly, her green eyes seemed as if they could bore into your soul, her hair in a perfect bun, and her face wore a small smile as she glanced at Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, she doubted she would see her professor smile often during her years to come.

She had been right though Minerva McGonagall did not smile nearly as much as the other teachers at Hogwarts, but was in no way unkind to Hermione. She was an excellent teacher and a magnificent head of house but most of all Minerva was an amazing witch and the love of Hermione's life. One might say Hermione and Minerva were soul mates, they complimented each other so well. But at the moment neither of them could see this. Hermione could do nothing but think of Minerva and Minerva herself had no idea her favorite student lie in bed night after night thinking about her.

Hermione still didn't know what to do she had spent the last 2 hours staring up at the canopy of her bed thinking of what she was going to do now. She was on love with her Transfiguration professor and head of house. She wanted to tell Minerva for so long now that she was utterly and completely in love with her. However Hermione she had convinced herself long ago that she had no chance with Minerva, she was an older, beautiful, intelligent which who could have anyone she wanted, and with enough self respect to not have feelings for a student. The only other person who knew about Hermione's feelings for Minerva McGonagall was Ginny Weasly, Hermione's best female friend. Ginny had told her long ago to just throw caution to the wind and admit to professor McGonagall her feelings but Hermione just could not bring herself to do so. She had tried on many occasions but each time found a foolish excuse to dash from Minerva's presents almost immediately after opening her mouth.

She decided to roll over and go to bed she would think about it more in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning to a startled Ginny standing over her bed hitting her with a pillow. "What, what happened?" Hermione groaned still very tired. She had been dreaming and it was a nice dream she just couldn't quite remember what happened exactly. Ginny looked at Hermione slightly amused and slightly startled at the same time. "I had to wake you up before you… before you…" her voice dropped to a whisper "let the entire girls dormitory know," Ginny made a sappy love struck face "you are _in love _with McGonagall" her voice accentuating _in love_. Hermione's face went bright scarlet, and Ginny started laughing. Hermione suddenly remembered her dream had something to do with Minerva but she still couldn't remember what happened. "What exactly did I say?" Hermione asked Ginny cautiously. "Nothing bad I stopped you before that happened you had gotten to if only you knew… if only you knew I loved you… before I woke you up." Hermione turned bright scarlet once more "Thank you Ginny" she whispered "I owe you one" Ginny just shrugged "No biggy, so you wanna get ready for breakfast?" Hermione nodded this is gonna be a LONG day she thought to herself.

Breakfast passed by in a flash, Hermione wasn't even sure what she ate, if she had eaten at all. She was to worried about the class she had after breakfast… transfiguration… Hermione walked to her transfiguration classroom slowly knowing she was going to be early but she didn't care the earlier the more time she would have with Professor McGonagall. She had double transfiguration and then was off to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Hermione entered the classroom early just as she had suspected. Minerva however did not look up from her paperwork as Hermione put her books on the desk right in front of Minerva's. This was Hermione's usual seat she had "claimed" it her first year, she always wanted to be as close as possible to her beautiful professor. Hermione set up her books and got ready for class taking her seat even before the bell rang. She sat there studying her professor's features, watching the way she wrote and the way she wrinkled her nose when concentrating on a certain paper. She was in such a daze she didn't even realize Minerva had caught her staring, "Tell me Miss Granger have I sprouted another head, or turned green by any chance?" Professor McGonagall asked slightly amused and curious as to why her prize student was staring at so, so, well stupidly. It took a few seconds for Hermione to analyze what Professor McGonagall had just said especially since the first time since she had been at Hogwarts her professor had used sarcasm something she didn't think Minerva was capable of never mind actually used. Hermione blushed so deeply she looked as if she had a bad sunburn, "I'm sorry Professor I didn't… I mean to say… I was just…" Hermione had no idea how she was going to get out of this one…


End file.
